


Horror Movies Can Be Romantic

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Womenverse Round 9 20in20 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia and Kali watch a scary movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Movies Can Be Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the flashback events of the "Overlooked." No spoilers. Written for prompt 13 'LJ Mood' (I chose the mood scared) for the round 9 20in20 challenge at Womenverse on LJ.

Julia covered her eyes with her hands. “Tell me when the scary part is over” she said.

Kali laughed from her spot next to Julia on the couch. “It’s a horror movie, the whole thing is scary” she said.

“Why did we have to rent a horror movie? Couldn’t we have rented something romantic?” asked Julia.

“It’s Halloween, you’re supposed to be scared” pointed out Kali. “Besides, horror movies can be romantic.”

“How on Earth can you possibly find horror movies romantic?”

“Easy. When they scare my girlfriend, I just reach out and put my arm around her.”

Julia smiled as the Alpha wrapped her arm securely around her shoulders.


End file.
